Some contemporary imaging devices contain multi-component sensors comprising color (R, G, B) and infrared photosites (where R, G and B are sometimes used herein for red, green and blue, respectively, and IR for infrared). Depending on an environment in which the sensor is used, the R, G, and B part of the photosites (referred to as R0, G0, B0 hereinafter where the subscript zero represents the component state as initially captured) often contain a significant amount of IR component, such as when ambient light contains IR, or when IR is projected into a scene for depth sensing or other purposes.
When the captured R0, G0, B0 data contains IR information, the data do not provide true color information. For example, if the data are used directly for demosaicing (to generate per pixel RGB), the resulting colors look washed out.